Evaluate the following expression when $x = 10$ and $y = 5$. $10$ $x$ $^2 + 5$ $y$ $ - 3$
Substitute $10$ for ${x}$ and $5$ for ${y}$ $ = 10{(10)}^2 + 5{(5)} - 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 10(100) + 5{(5)} - 3 $ $ = 1000 + 25 - 3 $ $ = 1022$